Many work machines, such as wheel loaders, include fender assemblies to prevent mud, dirt, or other types of debris from being flung or otherwise thrown from the wheels of the work machine during operation thereof. It is often necessary to remove or otherwise reposition the fender assembly in order to access a number of components associated with the work machine. Hence, a number of pivoting fender assemblies have heretofore been designed which pivot relative to the frame of the work machine thereby allowing the fender assembly to be moved when it is necessary to access machine components proximate the fender assembly.
Such pivoting fender assemblies typically have a pivot joint at a first end thereof, and a latch mechanism at a second end thereof. If the latch mechanism is unlocked, the fender assembly is free to pivot about the pivot joint thereby allowing the fender assembly to be moved relative the frame assembly of the work machine. However, if the latch mechanism is locked, the second end of the fender assembly is latched or otherwise secured to the work machine.
Such latch mechanisms are typically positioned in locations which render the latch mechanism not only difficult to operate, but also expose the latch mechanism to a harsh environment thereby reducing the useful life of the latch mechanism. For example, a number of fender assemblies which have heretofore been designed include a latch mechanism positioned adjacent to an underside of the fender assembly thereby rendering the latch mechanism difficult to operate. In addition, when positioned on the underside of the fender assembly, the latch assembly is exposed to the mud, dirt, and other types of debris which are encountered by the wheels of the work machine thereby potentially reducing the useful life of the latch assembly.
What is needed therefore is a fender assembly for a work machine which overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks.